1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for continuously mixing two or more pumpable materials and filling storage containers.
2. Background Information
It is often necessary to make small modifications to generic types of consumer and industrial elastomeric products, in order to maximize their utility for specific applications or to customize them for individual preferences. This can be accomplished for many products by altering their formulation ratios, adding new ingredients, or removing ingredients. While this capability to flexibly provide families of products is desirable, it can add equipment and operating costs which are not easily passed on to the customer.
Many elastomeric compositions are produced in capital intensive processes, employing sophisticated mixing devices which provide high shear for dispersion of reinforcing and extending fillers into polymeric liquids. These devices are not easily cleaned or changed over from product to product. Large amounts of waste and considerable downtimes are the result. Some types of product variations needed include addition of pigments, polymers, adhesion promoters, fungicides, rheology controllers, plasticizers, crosslinkers, cure catalysts, cure inhibitors or other additives used in the art of elastomers, which includes sealants, rubber, and other elastomer compounds. It is preferred to manufacture this range of products with processes outside of those which use sophisticated high shear devices.